


I just don't know

by LezBeHonest



Category: Mitchsen - Fandom, Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBeHonest/pseuds/LezBeHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey is in love with Beca but Chloe is in love with her too and Beca thought she was in love with Chloe. Aubrey makes a move and kiss Beca. Now is Beca confused and don't know anything. She's trying with Aubrey but somehow she wants Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just don't know

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't finished yet and I'm not sure if I'll finish it. This is the first chapter and I want to now how you guys like it. Please tell me if you like my story or not.
> 
> AND ! I'm German so I'm sorry about my English. I hope you guys forgive me for that.

Aubrey had a good life, she had her last year at college, her grades were good and she was now the leader of the Bellas. Now she could make mistakes that she had made last year good again. She had put together a new group and had a chance to get back to the finals and win the ICCA this year. Her plan was unfortunately not as good as she thought. Thanks Aubrey’s little presence last year no one to join the Bellas.

The whole situation was even worse when Chloe brought this alternative, mysterious, brown-haired girl to audition. Because she was one of the few who really could sing good, Aubrey had no other alternative, she had to take her. But it go even worse. No matter what Aubrey said or did, Beca was always against it, she didn’t do what she was supposed. Actually, these were the perfect conditions to hate this girl to curse her and kill her. But she didn’t feel this hatred she should’ve on this girl. 

"I think I'm in love with Beca," admitted the blonde. She was sitting with her best friend in her living room and just watched a movie. Aubrey hated to feel so vulnerable, but when it came to Beca, she was. "Chloe ... say something.", Aubrey was afraid that her best friend had feelings for the DJ. The two were very close and Aubrey wanted to be something like the third wheel.

"Didn’t you say that you hate?" Chloe could not think clear. Her best friend was in love with Beca, the girl she supposed to hate ever since the first day, the girl Chloe had fallen over hells and really thought to have a chance.

"That's not true. I hate her because I'm in love with her." The blonde felt so ridiculous right now.

"Will you tell her?"

"I don’t know ... I don’t know nothing right now.", Two friends didn’t know how to deal with this situation. Chloe knew now that her best friend had feelings for the same girl but it didn’t make it easier.

"Do you have a thing for Beca?" Aubrey asked. She doesn’t want to destroy anything her best friends just began with a girl. 

"No." Lied Chloe. She had just that Aubrey should go for it. Aubrey hadn’t been in a relationship for 3 years and also wasn’t really in love with someone. Chloe was a total slut, she had every single month a new guy and thought she would quickly forget about Beca.

"Okay. I think I'm going to bed. Good night. "The blonde said and stood up. She went to her room and got changed. Then she crawled in her bed and try to stop thinking about Beca.

But the blonde couldn’t. She was thinking of the DJ all the damn time. Now that she thought that Chloe wasn’t into Beca had a chance to could ask her out. Although Aubrey didn’t really think that the brunette would ever go out with her. She was way to smart for Aubrey and Beca didn’t even like her. She didn’t like her at all, that was what Aubrey thought. The blonde doesn’t wanted to leave any chance untried, she was thinking about to talk to the DJ right after the rehearsal.

After the rehearsal the next day Aubrey had told Beca that she wanted to talk to her. The blonde was very excited. She still didn’t know what to say, she felt like a little child who has needed to go somewhere alone and doesn’t want ask for directions. 

"What have I done this time?" Asked the DJ annoyed and stood with his arms crossed in front of Aubrey.  
Aubrey wasn't feeling well, Beca was now totally annoyed even though she didn't even know what was going on. Beca definitely was going on to break Aubrey’s heart. "Nothing.".  
"Why did you want to talk to me then," asked the younger again and was still very annoyed.

Now Aubrey had to somehow start: "Um ... Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out some time ... we could listen to music together and ... and get to know each other better.".  
Beca raised an eyebrow and had to refrain from laughing. "This is a joke right?" She said and grinned briefly.  
"No, not at all. I'm serious. "Beca was surprised when she heard the serious tone of Aubrey. Seems the blonde really wanted to do something with Beca.  
"If this is so ... we could hang out some time together.", The DJ was uncertain. Somehow Beca had a bad feeling of thing whole hang out thing with Aubrey. She wasn’t sure why she actually said yes.

"What about today? I could cook for us. "Suggested the older of the two.  
"Yes, why not?", That was the only thing that came out on the brunette. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she had envisioned.  
"Good! I’ll see you at eight." Aubrey was so happy that Beca accepted. 

Aubrey immediately made her made way home. Chloe had said to Aubrey that wouldn’t come till 12 pm today, Aubrey wanted Beca all for herself. Aubrey was also not blind, she could see the Beca total was into Chloe.

Beca went to her room, she took some clothes and went into the shower. She have to think again to make sure that she was right and not only dreaming. The brunette couldn’t believe that Aubrey ever wanted to do something with Beca. Beca had showered after that she went back to her room and got ready. She decided to wear her brown-black top and a simple, blue jeans. After she finished her make-up, she took her cell phone and her keys before she made her way to Aubrey. Now Beca was a bit nervous.

Aubrey made as more and more stress than she would have to do. She had made a lasagna for tonight. The blonde ran through her apartment and was looking for her white, simple dress she wanted to wear today. Suddenly the bell rang, she looked shocked at the clock. It was 7:50 clock, Beca was over time. The blonde looked down on herself. She had a pair of jeans and an orange top, so she didn’t really wanted to meet Beca today.  
She had no other choice. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. Before she opened it she ran a hand through her hair. "Hey, you're early.".

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Beca said, trying to smile at the blonde.  
"Come in, the food is almost ready." Beca Been here and knowledgeable. She went into the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table.  
Aubrey came soon afterwards to the kitchen and brought them lasagna out the oven. She put them on the table and then took a bottle of red wine.

While the food it was quite between the two. Neither Aubrey nor Beca knew exactly what to say now best. Was it really so hard to find a proper topic of conversation with the would both be happy?

"Why did you want to hang out with me tonight?", Maybe that was not the best start for a conversation but at least it was something.  
"Because I wanted to get to know you better." Said the older of the two uncertain.  
"Yes, but why? I thought you hated me. "  
"I do not hate you! You're different and I think that's cool, you're cool ... ", pronounced himself heard but something strange.  
"You think I'm cool?" Beca could not help but grin. Aubrey nodded and smiled at the DJ  
"Thank you.", The grin of Beca got bigger. She blushed but hopefully Aubrey hadn’t noticed.

After they had eaten, they admitted the dishes into the dishwasher and went into the living room. Beca sat on the couch while Aubrey a CD in the music player interjected, then also Aubrey sat on the couch and enjoyed the moment.

Surprise to Beca the blonde hadn’t played the music that had the younger of the two expected. Aubrey heard music quite normal as anyone else. "I hope you're not mad or something but I had really thought that you have a terrible taste in music.".  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow and looked at Beca wonder: "Why".  
"Seriously? Just listen to you once when we’re performing. ".  
The blonde said nothing. In the case Beca was somehow been right. "The Bella simply mean a lot to me ... I just want to make a mistake." Aubrey said in her defense.  
The DJ could Aubrey understand very well. If something meant much to Beca she would also protect it, even if Aubrey was the wrong method to the to protect what was on her heart. "Okay, I can understand that." Beca said in a serious voice.

Aubrey moved closer to Beca, she didn’t know exactly what she should do now but she knew that now was the right moment. But she had a bad feeling about this Aubrey finally wanted to know what was going on now. "Beca ...".  
"Yes?" Beca looked the older woman's eyes. The DJ has never noticed how beautiful her eyes were.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I don’t know why I acted like this but you just make me just crazy., "Aubrey said, breathing deeply afterwards.  
"I make you crazy?" asked the younger of the two by unsafe. Beca didn’t know if that was good or bad now meant that you could never know exactly when Aubrey.  
"Yes! When I look at you ... then I always get butterflies in my stomach ... "Aubrey slipped again closer to Beca, put a hand on her neck and kissed her, Beca kissed her back and enjoyed it, actually loved it.

The moment didn’t last long. As Aubrey let Beca go again she sat further back and looked uncertainly at Beca. "Say something ...", but Beca looked just confused. Shortly after, she got up and walked to the door.

"I ... I think I should go." Said the younger and ran out of the apartment.


End file.
